


The Hill of Dark Sorcery

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The silence told its own tale.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Hill of Dark Sorcery

The three wood elves slipped silently through the dark forest, their supple boots left no imprint behind and broke no twigs.

The cold night air slid over their faces like silk, but the atmosphere was oppressive, heavy with menace almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

Not a single creature stirred amidst the trees; not even the black squirrels would approach Amon Lanc with its foreboding fortress rising up threateningly against a cloudless dark sky.

A cloaked figure stalked the battlements, wreathed in shadow. 

Dread settled on the hearts of the watchers.

And Legolas knew that evil had returned.


End file.
